


Peace and Quiet

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants peace and quiet. so does Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

Buffy had left Giles with Daniel, determined to enjoy her time alone. Being a mom was harder than it looked. She silently asked for forgiveness for all the things she'd done as a child. It saddened her that Joyce would never get to know her grandchild, but Buffy vowed to let Daniel know all about her.

The peace and quiet of the outside world was hard to get used to, she missed the noise of her son's cries. She thought she might be crazy for thinking that, but realized it was probably a mom thing. But she couldn't enjoy herself, she missed Daniel. So she decided to go back.

She heard the screaming as she neared the house. Poor Giles, she thought as she sped up. She entered the house, closing the door behind her quietly. As she put down her purse, the screaming stopped. Peace and quiet again, but this was the kind of peace she cherished. Tiptoeing to the nursery, she heard Giles before she saw him. He was singing to Daniel, who was slowly closing his eyes. She stood there, watching them, her heart filled with love. Once Daniel was asleep, she stepped into the room.

"You know he'll want more of that later, you're good at it," she said.

"Anything for peace and quiet," Giles replied.


End file.
